Nothing Matters
by K.Hetalia
Summary: Blue, your average Pokemon Trainer. Red, the Kanto Champion. Yellow, a Trainer who specializes in talking to Pokemon. Green, your average Pokemon Gym Leader. Blue invites Red to a party in Celurean City. Will he accept or deny? Own nothing. One-shot and Songfic.


**A one-shot fanfiction. Inspired by the song, In the End by Linkin' Park.**

**Title: Nothing Matters**

**Song: In The End**

**Couple/s: Red x Blue (Luckyshipping/BurningLeafShipping), Blue x Green (ConflictingShipping/OldRivalShipping) & Red x Yellow (SpecialShipping)**

**Red found out Yellow's secret eventually.**

* * *

Blue sat down on the chairs of the Pokemon Center. She was really bored. _I bet Red's busy sleeping, and if not, I shall slap my self!_ She thought to her self.

So she called him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Red! It's Blue!"

_"Oh hi Blue. Long time no see."_

"Anyways, I'm pretty bored right now in Celadon. You wanna come with me? I'm just sitting here. Please come?"

_"Yeah but..."_

"But what?!"

_"I'm going with Yellow there. Ahahaha...I'm really sorry Blue."_

"O-Oh is that s-so? I'll just go shopping like always myself. W-Where you going with Yellow?"

_"She wants to go shopping. Pretty much for a party I bet. What about you?"_

"Pretty much the same reason. There's a party in Celurean. You might wanna go and join us later."

_"Really? Maybe I'll join." "Red! Let's go now!" "Sorry Blue, gotta go. I'll see you in Celadon."_

Then Red hung-up.

_What was this feeling? Jealousy...? No! I cannot be jealous! Who even made that word up?! _Blue mentally yelled.

She smacked her head so hard, she fell on the floor. "M-Miss?! A-Are you okay?!" The nurse asked. "Yeah, just had to refresh my mind. What time is it?" She asks.

"It's 5. Why?" She asks, with a questioned look on her face. "What?! 5?! It's already this late! I've gotta go!" Blue ran straight towards the door, and ran towards something, causing her to bump.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain, rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going...Green?! W-What are you doing here?!" Blue asked, looking directly at the brunette's emerald eyes.

"I was just passing by, 'till you bumped me. So why ya here?" Green scoffed, offering his hand to Blue.

She gladly accepted it, so she got his hand, and stood up. "Thank you, Green. I'm just gonna go buy a dress for the party tonight. You going to the party later?" She asked.

Green nodded. "I suppose. Who you going with?" "Supposedly Red, but he's going with..._Yellow_." She said. Saying the word Yellow made her throat dry. As if Yellow wanted to make her jealous, and stab her. "Is that so? Why not you come with me?" He asked.

"I would love too, but it's freaking 6'o clock! Gotta run, see you at the party!" Blue bowed at him, and ran straight to the mall.

"What a pesky woman." He muttered to himself, walking towards the mall too.

As she entered the mall, she kept panting.

"Huff...huff..." And she caught a glimpse of Red, but not Yellow when she was there.

"Red!" She called, and ran towards him. "Hi Blue. Just came?" He asked.

Yellow on the other hand, doesn't really care if Blue's around.

"Yeah. Oh hi _Yellow_, glad to know you're here!" She placed a fake smile on her face that isn't suspicious. _Urgh...why is she still here?! Why is the pain still here?!_

"Glad to know you're here too, Blue! What brings you here? The party?" The blondie asked, smiling. Obviously not a fake one, a sincere one. Yellow cared for her master, the girl that helped her find her hero, Red.

"Yeah, the _party_. I was just gonna buy a dress, 'till I saw Red. Oh and _you _too." She smiled fakely at Yellow.

"I see. Plus you're saying my name in a rude way you know, master." Yellow half-angrily-half-normally said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Yellow." She said. "Anyways, I must get going, time is running out. See you at..._the party_." Blue waved bye bye at them, and ran quick as a ninja towards the dress section.

...

"Hm..." Blue looked around the section, trying to find the perfect dress for the party.

"Ma'am, why not this one?" A hand offered her a dress. A perfect one. It was blue. A blue dress and white diamonds on it. Like a party dress. It also had a blue rose next to the strap of the dress. "T-Thank you..." As she turned her head to the person, only to reveal,

"GREEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She yelled out loud at the brunette.

"What? I wanted to help you, is that a bad thing or not?" He asked.

"N-No...It's just that, it's strange for you to be in here." She said, turning her head to avoid eye contact.

"Alright, I'll be at the party. Ciao." He turned his back, and waved at the brunette.

She sighed, _What the hell Blue! This isn't how you react to men! UGH! _she mentally yelled once again.

She got the dress, and went to the counter.

"This dress? Wow. That'd be a 5 hundred Pokedollars please." The lady said.

_That expensive?! Green you idiot...hmph! No worries Blue, you've got lots of money from winning the games~ _She reassured her self, to calm down.

"Alright, here." She said, pulling out some Pokedollars from her wallet.

"Thank you for shopping at Celadon Market. Have a good day." The lady said, bowing.

Blue bowed back in response, and walked outside.

"Kame-chan, come on out!" She threw a Pokeball in the air, and flashed. Only to reveal her Blastoise, Kame-chan (Or Blasty in English).

"Alright, head onto Celurean!" She ordered. Blastoise agreed, and held onto Blue, and blasted water onto the ground, causing them to fly towards Celurean City.

_Celurean City, 7 PM_

She made it, just in time, before the party even started.

There she saw a bunch of people, girls and boys. Couples, dates, friends, ugh.

She too saw Red. Oh and _Yellow_.

"Red!" She called, running again up to him.

"Oh hi Blue! Who you hanging out with?" Red asked. "Yeah Blue, who are _you _hanging out with?" Yellow asked, making Blue suspicious.

Blue sighed. "I'm not so sure. Green to be specific." Blue answered.

"Really? With me?!" Green's voice suddenly popped up from Blue's back, startling her.

"S-sorry Blue, didn't mean to startle you." Green apologized.

"We'll be going now, you two. We'll meet you at dinner." Red said, holding Yellow's hand.

_Jealous? _Her sub-conscious asked. _No! I am NOT Jealous of Armarillo Del Bosque Verde _(Am I right? That was her...code name?)_!_ Blue replied, mentally.

"So Blue, wanna walk around for a while?" Green asked the lonely brunette. She turned her head to him, stared for a while and said, "Sure, I'd love too!"

...

The two walked, stayed on the bridge, looking at the river.

"So what's bothering you, Blue?" Green suddenly asked, making Blue shudder.

She sighed. "It's...pretty much something you don't have to worry about." Blue replied, shrugging off the _'jealousy'_ from her mind.

"Really? I can tell that you're keeping a secret from me. What is it?" Green asked once again.

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter, 'kay?" She answered.

"No, you tell me now." He argued.

"It's just that..." But she was cut off once they heard it was time for dinner.

"Oh, it's time to eat. Why not tell me later?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said, walking towards the party.

...

"Hey Blue! Over here!" A voice called out to Blue. She looked around for Red, and _Yellow._

She found them eventually, and ran towards them.

"Alright, time to eat!" Yellow proclaimed, munching on her chicken.

"So Blue, tell me what's bothering you, now." Green said, who just sat down.

She stayed silent.

"Blue, is there something...wrong?" Red asked, looking really concerned.

Yellow dropped her chicken, and asked the same thing.

"It's just..." Then Blue stood up.

"I-I've gotta go. Silver's expecting me." But right before she was able to leave, a red haired boy stood in front of Blue.

"Me expecting you? You can lie even more than that, Blue." Said the red haired boy, Silver.

She just stood there, not even moving a single muscle.

"Blue, what's wrong?" Yellow asked.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, until it reaches her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth.

"Blue, tell us now. Nothing good will happen if you just stay like that!" Green exclaimed.

"You wanna know?" She asked as if she was a character in a horror indie game.

She smiled evily.

"You wanna know?!" she yelled, still smiling.

Yellow was frightened, but Red told her she'll be fine. Green looked upset, crossing is arms.

"Fine! You know what it feels like when you try so hard and win, right?" She asked, smiling, though a normal smile.

The trio nodded.

"Well, I tried so hard. But you know what? It doesn't matter now! Nobody cares about some little petty thing I did! I tried so hard, like playing a really hard game, not even one could succeed! Let's say I was playng that game, alright? What if you tried so hard, but in the end, someone just destroyed your saved data? Useless, wasn't it? So obviously, you'll try again, right?" She asked.

Green nodded, Yellow and Red nodded.

"But, will it still matter? You already tried so hard, what's the point of trying again? It's like winning a friend from an enemy, right?" She asked once again. More streams of tears came out of her eyes.

The trio looked at one another, turned back to Blue and nodded.

"There's one thing I really don't get." Blue said. Her bangs covering her sapphire eyes. Tears rolled down her cheek once again.

"What is that, _one thing _that you don't get?" Green asked, still crossing his arms from Blue's attitude.

"Why does...Red like _her _more than me?!" Blue yelled.

Red's eyes widened. Yellow was even more frightened. Green was still upset.

"Blue, you're..._jealous _of me and Yellow being together?" Red asked, looking really concerned.

"Ha...Hahaha...No...I bet it's because _YELLOW _SAVED YOUR LIFE, Isn't it?" Her voice sounded horrifying once she said Yellow 'till the word life, and after that she sounded like a 4 year old girl, a cheerful 5 year old.

Red was still looking calm, Yellow started tugging her hat. Green, well, snorted.

"That's it?" Green asked rudely.

"Heh. I'm right. Just because Yellow saved your life." She scoffed.

"Yeah so what's bad about that?" Red asked coldly.

"One. I was the one who saved your life. Why? Hah, I gave her orders to save you. And yet you believe she saved your life? How pathetic. She couldn't even do it without **MY **help!" Blue yelled.

Yellow started crying. No not of sadness, but of guilt.

"Alright Blue, you need to stop." Green finally stood up, defending Yellow and Red.

"So you're on their side huh? I guess I don't matter to anyone right now, huh?" Blue asked her self, and just walked home.

_"I tried so hard but..._

_"Nothing Matters."_


End file.
